welcometothegamefandomcom-20200214-history
SkyBREAK
skyBREAK is one of the purchasable items on Welcome to The Game II. The player can buy it for 8 DOS Coins on the zeroDay Market, and it allows them to crack into protected Wi-FI networks. Once the player has them installed, it will appear next to A.N.N on the player's desktop. Initially, skyBREAK only gives acces to the WEP cracker, but it can be expanded by purchasing the WPA (30 DOS Coins) or WPA2 (45 DOS Coins) libraries on the zeroDay Market. Cracking a Wi-Fi Network Since there are three types of protected wireless networks in-game (WEP, WPA, and WPA2), the player can initially engage into one of the three crackers by typing in the network type. Once that's done the player can start using the commands inside of it. If the player wants, they can type in "help" to show all of the possible commands, doing so after choosing a cracker will show all the possible commands for that cracker, and how they are properly used. The player cna also type in "LIST" to reveal the crackers installed, but that might not be necessary as skyBREAK shows what crackers one has installed upon initializing the program. Also worth noticing that every cracker will have the "scan" command, which scans the networks you can connect to, and reveals the ESSID, BSSID, channel (shortened as CH), signal power (shortened as PWR), and signal type (shortened as SIG) of the available networks. Once you succesfully start cracking into a network, skyBREAK will start testing keys with a constant rate of 500 keys per second until it finds the password. The number of keys it will take is random, but can take to about 15000 or more, meaning 30 seconds for the password to be cracked (although skyBREAK can break the password very quickly with optimal luck). Should be also noticed that the interface skyBREAK shows while it is getting the password is entirely for aesthetics, as none of the information there will be helpful. WEP In order to crack into WEP networks, the player must find the network's open port, and then crack the password. This can be done in two steps: # Probe the network to find the open port. This can be done by using the "probe" command (correct formatting: probe ). In order to find the port, the player will need to choose a port range on which skyBREAK will go on every port from the port range typed until it finds the open one, or if it doesn't, it will stop searching. The total port range is from 1 to 1000, which means that a network can have its port to be any of those. The port for the networks changes every playthrough, but every WEP network has an specific port range. # Crack the network. This is done by using the "crack" command (correct formatting: crack ). Once this is done, skyBREAK will start to crack the WEP network. WPA and WPA2 Despite having different libraries, the process for cracking into WPA and WPA2 networks is the same, the only difference is that overall, WPA2 networks take a considerable amount of time to crack when compared to WPA networks. In order to crack into one of these, the player must inject de-auth requests into the network until it's ready to be cracked. This can be done in two steps: # Inject the network. One can do this by using the command "inject"(correct formatting: inject ). This command performs a sequence of injections on the network in order to be able to crack it. The player can input any number of injections from 1 to 1000, but it should be noticed that every network has a maximum amount of injections they can receive before going offline. Once the player surpasses that maximum, the network will be unavailable and the player won't be able to inject it anymore for a certain amount of time, they'll also lose all of their injection progress. The player must also wait a cooldown time for every time they type in for the injection, as if they spam the command the network will also go offline. The amount of injections a network can receive at a time, how long it stays offline and how much time the player must wait between injection intervals is different for every network, but always the same on every playthrough. # Crack the network. Once you succesfully inject it (the player will be warned by skyBREAK), they can already crack the network. Different from the WEP library, the correct formatting for the "crack" command is "crack ". After this, skyBREAK will start cracking the WPA/WPA2 network. Trivia * skyBREAK's design and functionality resembles a command-line interpreter, such as window's CMD.exe Category:Welcome to the Game II